List of Ultimate Digimon (S-Z)
This is the fourth part of a list of Digimon species that are of the Ultimate (完全体 Perfect) level. For the previous parts go to List of Ultimate Digimon (Part 1), List of Ultimate Digimon (Part 2) and List of Ultimate Digimon (Part 3). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Sandiramon Sandiramon is one of the twelve Devas. He is the Snake Deva that serves the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. Digimon Tamers Attacks * Venom Axe (宝鉾 Treasure Halberd 鉾 (or 矛) refers to halberd in Japanese. While in Chinese, they refer to spear.): Injects venom into his enemy with his halberd, either by slashing with the one he holds in his tail, or spitting out an axe-shaped purple force of acid. * Kurishuna (クリシュナ) Scorpiomon Scorpiomon is a Crustacean Digimon. His Japanese name is Anomalocarimon which comes from anomalocaris, an arthropod from the Cambrian period, whilst his English name comes from [[scorpion|'scorpio'n]]. He is not to be confused with SkullScorpiomon, the Insectoid Digimon that used the name of Scorpiomon in Japanese. Scorpiomon is said to be created when a computer virus infected data in the databanks of a laboratory studying animals from ancient times. He has an enormous appetite. When fighting, he skillfully captures the enemy using his tentacles and then cuts them with the blade on his tail. When he almost loses a battle, he digs up the ground to burrow out of harm's way. The second pair of eyes on his head are radars to help him navigate the darkness. Digimon Adventure Scorpiomon was a minion of MetalSeadramon, the Dark Master of the digital ocean. Shortly after the DigiDestined's first battle with the Dark Masters, they found themselves on a beach and managed to escape an attack by Shellmon, to come across what appeared to be a snack bar. Rushing toward it, Mimi tripped and Joe stayed back to help her, while the others ran on ahead, only to be attacked by Scorpiomon. He used his Scorpion Storm attack to knock them out and then MetalSeadramon appeared to give Scorpiomon clams as his reward. Scorpiomon loved clams to the point of obsession. However, as soon as MetalSeadramon realized that two DigiDestined were missing, he ordered Scorpiomon to search for them, which he did, chasing Mimi and Joe across the beach. Fortunately for them, he was not the fittest of Digimon and could not keep up - but when they started interfering with his clams, he attacked them again. Zudomon and Lillymon knocked him out, and dragged him back to the snack bar, where they rescued the other DigiDestined and left Scorpiomon in their place. When MetalSeadramon found this out, he grabbed Scorpiomon, hoisted him high into the air and let him fall to his death. Digimon Adventure 02 Three years later, when wild Digimon were appearing all over Earth, a Scorpiomon appeared in Australia, near the Great Barrier Reef where it was guarding a Control Spire. Joe and Ikkakumon were there, along with Cody and Submarimon and Ikkakumon Digivolved into Zudomon to fight the Scorpiomon but the ferocity of their battle threatened to destroy the reef. Also present was Derek, an Australian DigiDestined boy and his partner Crabmon, who Digivolved to Coelamon to help Zudomon and Submarimon knock out Scorpiomon, destroy the Control Spire, and send Scorpiomon and the Digimon back to the Digital World. Digimon Tamers Battle of Adventurers A Scorpiomon was among the Digimon who were sent by Mephistomon to capture Minami Uehara so she could be used to force the location of the V-Pet vaccine program out of her father. The Scorpiomon attacked the shrine that was home to Takato’s cousin, Kai, and his grandfather but Guilmon engaged it in battle, managing to defeat it with the help of an Aero Wing Modify Card. Digimon World 2 Scorpion digivolves from MoriShellmon and Shellmon, and can further digivolve into Plesiomon. Digimon World 4 Scorpiomon is the second boss you will encounter in Dry Land. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Scorpiomon evolves from Coelamon and can further evolve into Pukumon. Attacks * Stinger Surprise: Attacks with his front claws. * Tail Blade: Stabs at the enemy with the stinger on the end of his tail. * Scorpion Storm (砂シャワー Sand Shower): Shoots bullets or streams of sand from guns on his underside. * Twin Blade: Swipes at the enemy with the multiple blades along his tail. Variations / Subspecies * Scorpiomon X BlackWereGarurumon BlackWereGarurumon is an Animal Digimon, the Virus counterpart of WereGarurumon. His name comes from the English words shadow and were'''wolf, with the garuru being the Japanese word for growl. He is also called '''WereGarurumon (Black). BlackWereGarurumon looks the same as WereGarurumon, just with black fur and white stripes. His jeans are military camouflage instead of blue, and his arm glove is brown. Digimon Frontier A BlackWereGarurumon competed in the Trailmon race with his sidekick, Dogmon. He and Dogmon were doing tricks to stay ahead before being bested by Takuya and Worm the Trailmon. Some time later, when the DigiDestined attempted to defend the Autumn Leaf Fair against the Royal Knights, ShadowWereGarurumon and Dogmon were among the Digimon there, who attempted to push to the head of the line for Trailmon evacuation, only to be reprimanded by Zoe. They had wanted to get away from there before the Royal Knights arrived. Digimon World DS BlackWereGarurumon digivolves from Grizzmon. He is known as WereGarurumon Black and can also be found in Steamy Jungle. Attacks * Shadow Claw (Kaiser Nail) * Full Moon Kick (円月蹴り) * Baldy Blow Variations / Subspecies * WereGarurumon Shakkoumon Shakkoumon is a Mutant Digimon. He is the Ultimate form of the Armadillomon line, being the DNA Digivolved form of Ankylomon and Angemon, combining the features and armor attributes of a Dino-type Digimon with the powers of an Angel type. Shakkoumon is modeled after the shakoukidoguu, an ancient Japanese clay figure from the Jomon era known for being suspiciously alien in appearance. Shakkoumon's neck and torso can turn a full 360 degrees, making it possible for him to attack in all directions. He is also capable of absorbing energy-based attacks, though he has a harder time dealing with stronger energy attacks. Digimon Adventure 02 Attacks * Justice Beam (Aramitama Aramitama (アラミタマ 荒御魂) is the name of a violent and valiant spirit.): Shoots red beams out of his eyes. * Kachina Bombs/Clay Bombs (Nigimitama Nigimitama (ニギミタマ) is a misspelling of Nikimitama (ニキミタマ 和御魂), the name of a mild and virtuous spirit.): The hole around his waist opens up to launch exploding clay disks at enemies. * Heaven's Ray: Absorbs data energy from nearby computers or other technology and uses it to fire a beam from his chest. * Beyond Spirit * Megaton Press Shaujinmon Shaujinmon is a Wizard Digimon, the Ultimate form of Kamemon. He is based upon Sha Wujing of the epic Journey to the West, who was seen as a kappa in Japan. He was exiled from the heaven of the Digital World. His Digi-Core is sealed within his necklace, but it's said that if he were to lose even one of the nine spheres on his necklace, he would be transfirgured into a terrible Digimon, though he's usually calm. Shaujinmon carries the Kouyoujou (降妖杖 Demon Quelling Staff), a staff with a forked spear on one end and a gattling gun on the other. Digimon Data Squad Attacks * Kouyoujyou: Whirlpool Formation (降妖杖・渦紋の陣): Spins his staff to create tornadoes of water. * Kouyoujyou: Waterfall Formation (降妖杖・滝の陣): Crushes the earth with his staff and releases raging streams of water. * Crescent Slash (月牙斬): Thrusts his crescent blade at the enemy. ShogunGekomon ShogunGekomon is an Amphibian Digimon. His name originates from the words shogun, a high-ranking noble in Feudal Japan, and geko'''geko, the Japanese word for the sound a frog makes(gerogero). He is known as '''TonosamaGekomon in Japan, which is a pun on a title of a feudal lord (Tonosama) and bullfrog (tonosamakaeru). His nickname is the "Sleeping Tyrant". The two horns on his shoulders and topknot on his head symbolize his dignity, so if either were tampered with, he would consider it an insult. He originally was born from a computerized scoring system used in karaoke. His singing voice can be manipulated scale-wise by his two horns, which also act as brass instruments. His voice is far lower than a Gekomon's, making him the samurai lord of all Gekomon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a ShogunGekomon was seen in New York being herded to Central Park by Tatum and her Digimon Partner Airdramon. Digimon Frontier When Ophanimon told the DigiDestined how Cherubimon invaded Seraphimon's castle, a ShogunGekomon was seen on Cherubimon's side of Beast Digimon. Digimon World 2 ShogunGekomon digivolves from Gekomon, and can digivolve to Pukumon. Digimon World 4 ShogunGekomon is the first boss encountered in Venom Jungle. Digimon World DS ShogunGekomon appears as a boss in Packet Swamp that takes up two zones. Before you fight him, you fight three of his Gekomon. Attacks * Musical Fist [Kobushi Tone (Fist Tone)]: Plays a big false note out of his two horns. * Horn Howling * Frog Kick: A kicking / stomping attack. Silphymon Silphymon is an Animal Digimon. He is the Ultimate form of the Hawkmon line, being the DNA Digivolved form of Aquilamon and Gatomon, combining the features and attributes of a Bird type Digimon with that of a Beast type. Some of Silphymon's recognizable parts are Gatomon's ears and Aquilamon's wing-top feathers on the arms and legs. His name is derived from sylph, the elemental of wind. By his ears' radar, Silphymon can capture his opponent's movement which will be shown on his "Head-mount Display". Digimon Adventure 02 Digital Monster X-Evolution Silphymon was one of the normal Digimon that supported the X-Digimon by leading a rebel group consisting of Wizardmon, Mummymon, Apemon and a bunch of Mushroomon, Monochromon, Triceramon X and Tyrannomon. He helped in the big fight against the legions of DexDoruGreymon. Digimon World DS Silphymon digivolves from Aquilamon, and can digivolve into Valkyrimon. He also appears at the Tropical Isles. Attacks *'Static Force' (Top Gun): Creates an energy ball that is fired from the hands at the opponent. *'Astro Laser' (Dual Sonic): A duplicate of Silphymon's body is created using energy and fired on the opponent. Sinduramon Sinduramon is one of the twelve Devas. He is the Rooster Deva that serves the Sovereign Baihumon. Digimon Tamers Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Sinduramon digivolves from Diatrymon. Attacks * Treasure Pestle (宝杵) * Positron Pulse (プーヤヴァーハ Puyavaha): Attacks enemies with electricity from his Treasure Pestle. SkullBarukimon SkullBarukimon is an Undead Digimon whose red pupils are filled with anger. The Baruki in its name is named after the Baluchitherium since its Japanese name is SkullBaluchimon. His figure was reconstructed by combining a fossil of his type with that of the greatest fossil data across the land. Attacks * Glaive Horn (Grave Bone): An attack which steps on the enemy and crushes with his huge feet, shattering the enemy into pieces. * Deadly Fear Digimon World Dusk SkullBaluchimon is a boss digimon found in Loop Swamp at level 41. He must be defeated as part of the third Union mission given by Chief Julia. SkullGreymon A mutant digivolution of a Greymon that has been raised in the wrong way. His name comes from the English word skull, with grey being a misspelling of great. SkullGreymon has a body composed of bone. It has no feeling, and fights only with its instinct. Digimon Adventure SkullGreymon is an alternate Ultimate for Agumon that appears once. Digimon Adventure 02 When the Digimon Emperor took over Greymon with a Dark Ring, he wanted him to Digivolve into MetalGreymon but he instead turned into SkullGreymon again and defeated Meramon, Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon and a bunch of DarkTyrannomon before reverting to Agumon as the Digimon Emperor made off with him. No matter how much he tried to get Greymon to Digivolve to MetalGreymon, he turned into SkullGreymon until Agumon's recapture and the introduction of the Dark Spiral turned Agumon into a Virus version of MetalGreymon. Digimon Tamers A SkullGreymon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Virtual Pet A glitch in the Digimon virtual pet system allowed a person to receive an Ultimate-level powered Digimon that looked somewhat similar to Greymon, but appeared very glitched. It was dubbed "SkullGreymon." It was not an official release of SkullGreymon, nor was it called that by anyone in Bandai, but it was the first time anyone had ever used the name in America to describe any Digimon. SkullGreymon did, however, appear in the second version of the Digimon Battle Pet. Digimon World SkullGreymon lived in the basement in Dark Mansion. After being beaten he joined the Colosseum. Digimon World 2 SkullGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve further into Machinedramon. Digimon World 3 By increasing Agumon's dark resistance, one can unlock his SkullGreymon digivolution. For partners other than Agumon, SkullGreymon is unlocked by Greymon, and can unlock BlackWarGreymon. Digimon World 4 SkullGreymon is the first boss you will encounter in Dry Land. Digimon Digital Card Battle SkullGreymon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1700, circle attack 960, triangle attack 350 and anti-Nature cross attack 450. Digimon World DS SkullGreymon appears as a boss in the Chrome Mine when you are trying to rescue Phil. At first, he appears as a Machinedramon. Phil tricks him into inserting a chip that degenerated him into SkullGreymon instead of digivolving him. He takes up three spaces in battle and is level 21 with an extremely large health bar. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk SkullGreymon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon and can further evolve into Machinedramon. Attacks * Dark Shot (Ground Zero): Fires the fish missile on his back. * Double Dark Shot (Ground Zero Modified): Fires 2 fish missiles. * Curse Breath: A purple breath that paralyzes the enemies. SkullMeramon SkullMeramon is a Flame Digimon. His name originates from the English word skull and Meramon (or the Japenese word mera'''mera meaning to burn). His body is extremely hot, so much so that water and ice attacks have no effect on him. His super hot blue flames have supreme destructive power. Digimon Adventure SkullMeramon was first seen as one of Myotismon's henchmen who was searching for the eighth child. He was disguised in his hat and trench-coat before he encountered Sora and Mimi at the top of Tokyo Tower. Birdramon and Togemon tried their best to stop him before Tai, Greymon, Izzy and Kabuterimon arrived. The battle ended when Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon and destroyed him. Digimon Tamers A SkullMeramon in hat and trench-coat was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. Another one was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. '''Attacks * Metal Fireball (Heavy Metal Fire): Launches a destructive ball of melted metal from his mouth. * Flame Chain (Heat Chain): Uses one of the chains on his body as a whip. SkullSatamon SkullSatamon is an Undead Digimon, an evil and cruel character who fell into the Dark Area in pursit of strength and destruction. However, his evil was more refined and his dark powers became immeasurable. His name is composed of skull and Sata'''n. Being an Undead Digimon, his dark DigiCore can be seen in his ribcage. His DigiCore is peculiar to most demonic Digimon in that it is full of powerfully condensed dark powers. Many rename it the "Dark-Core". His blinding speed gives him a strong edge in battle. He can also summon his other two brothers with his staff, making him far more dangerous. Digimon Adventure 02 SkullSatamon was a follower of the dark lord Daemon and Bioemerged in Tokyo just after Christmas, to find Ken Ichijouji. He and LadyDevimon found the Ichijouji apartment. They reported back to their master, and the next day, terrorized him. As MarineDevimon and LadyDevimon attacked a cruise ship and highways, distracting the DigiDestined while SkullSatamon captured Ken. Though he had to deal with MetalGreymon, MegaKabuterimon and Paildramon, he easily defeated them with his superior speed. Paildramon attempted to digivolve to Imperialdramon, but was attacked during digivolution, corrupting his data and leaving him paralyzed. The other DigiDestined and their Digimon arrived, but were unable to do any better, and soon de-digivolved. SkullSatamon then grabbed a nearby bus full of children, and hoisted it into the air, threatening to use it to destroy both the Digimon and the children. The older Digidestined's partners then gave up their newly regained digivolution power to Imperialdramon, freeing him and allowing him to Mode Change. SkullSatamon mocked the new Digimon, only to be obliterated by it in a single blast. Digimon Frontier The three SkullSatamon Brothers were after the Fractal Code of Flame Terminal. After a tough battle, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon were able to defeat them. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 SkullSatamon is the DNA-Digivolved form of Devimon and Ogremon, and a partner of Neo. It was introduced , and was ordered by Neo to delete the traitorous Etemonkey. Later, after Neo deleted MetalGreymon, he sent Ogremon and Devimon to finish off Zeromaru. At first, Taichi and Zeromaru thought they were winning against him, but Neo revealed their ability to Jogress, and the recharged SkullSatamon quickly turned the fight around. As it was about to destroy Zeromaru, Zeromaru's anger at Neo's callousness allowed him to break his power limit, and he destroyed SkullSatamon. Digimon Next A SkullSatamon guarded Norun's prison in the System World. '''Attacks * Bone Blaster (Nail Bone): A paralysis attack whereby he fires lightning from his staff. * Skull Hammer: Strikes enemies with his staff. SkullScorpiomon SkullScorpiomon is an Insectoid Digimon. It was the first Digimon to use the name of Scorpiomon as its Japanese name. SkullScorpiomon's whip-like tail is equipped with deadly poisonous spikes. He is called the "Desert Assassin" because he stealthily approaches from the back and stabs his opponent with the deadly poison needle on the tip of his tail. The poison that SkullScorpiomon has is quicker than the transmission speed of nerve data, so you die without even feeling that you were stabbed. Attacks * Poison Pierce: Pierces his enemy with the poisonous sting on his tail-tip. * Black Out: Disseminates a slightly toxic fog that snatches away the eyesight of the opponent. SuperStarmon SuperStarmon is a Mutant Digimon that is the Digivolved form of Starmon. He is referred to as a legend in his own time'Bokomon': SuperStarmon, a legend in his own time. His special attack is Haley's Squall. . Digimon Frontier SuperStarmon ran a space station on the Seraphimoon. He talks with Etemon's Elvis impersonation from Digimon Adventure 01. He, along with the Starmon, helped the DigiDestined return to the Digital World to stop the Royal Knights. Digimon: Digital Card Battle SuperStarmon appears as a Battle Master in Junk City. The SuperStarmon card can be obtained if you fuse MarineAngemon and Vademon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World DS SuperStarmon digivolves from Starmon, and can digivolve further into Justimon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk SuperStarmon digivolves from Starmon. Attacks * Halley Squall: Launches many comets at his foe. * Galactica Eyes * Super Star Soaker Tankdramon Tankdramon is a Machine-type Digimon. He is the Ultimate form of Commandramon. An expert in insurgent suppression and destructive assault, he specializes in the extermination of countless targets and boasts overwhelming firepower. He is equipped with a radar system that can lock on to 30 targets at a time and, for enemies that are supplemented, one Tankdramon can even be data-linked to another Tankdramon so getting away is said to be impossible. Digimon Next A Tankdramon working for Barbamon attacks a town. It destroyed a Bakemon, a Pagumon, 2 Numemon, and a Wormmon. Tsurugi Digivolves Agumon into GeoGreymon who fights and destroys Tankdramon. Attacks * Striper Cannon (Striver Cannon): Fires a tiny loaded nuclear warhead and everything in a 30km radius becomes scorched earth. * Gatling Blast (Blast Gattling): Fires 3600 bullets in one second. An attack used in close combat. Taomon Taomon is a Wizard Digimon, that resembles a taoist. Her name comes from the word tao of the Taoism. Taomon and her Champion form Kyubimon are normally data-attribute and yellow in colour. But some rare ones are vaccine-attribute, silver in colour and of the Virus Busters family. She is well versed in divination, and is superior in the ability of incantation. Besides the fact she controls spirit signs and spells, she hides that she is the expert of the weapon, the vessel of darkness, all her weapons are hidden under her sleave. Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier A Taomon was among the Digimon seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digital Monsters: D-Project Taomon digivolves from Kyubimon, and can digivolve into Sakuyamon. Digimon World DS Taomon digivolves from Kyubimon, and can digivolve into Sakuyamon or Kuzuhamon. Taomon also appears at the Sky Pillar. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Taomon digivolves from Kyubimon, and can digivolve into Sakuyamon. Attacks * Talisman of Light (梵筆閃 Sanskrit Pen Flash): A large, magical calligraphy brush emerges from her long sleeves, which can be used as both a weapon and a magical staff. The brush can be used to paint mystical symbols into the air, which release beams of pure light energy that can decimate all but the strongest of Digimon. * Thousand Spells (狐封札 Fox Sealing Paper): Leaps high into the air with her sleeve-covered arms outstretched. She then shoots thousands of magical, red spell papers from them. The spell papers can bind enemies to a spot as well as combust in a fiery explosion. * Bonhitsusen : Gives major damage to ghouls * Talisman Star (塵染/ラジャス Rajas): Creates a symbol of razor sharp, red mystical energy symbols in her hand which fly in a boomerang-like pattern when thrown. Upon impact, enemies glows white with light energy while being torn apart. * Talisman Spell: Throws a magical red spell paper into the air, which is used to summon and manifest various magical effects. This includes a spherical shield of impenetrable magical energy, as well as releasing small spectral blasts. Twin Attacks * Trinity Force (Trinity Burst): A combined attack with WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon. This attack turns all three Digimon into crystal and then a giant phoenix beam. Variations / Subspecies * Doumon / Taomon (Silver/Vaccine) Tekkamon Tekkamon is an Ultimate Level Machine Digimon that looks like Giromon except it has no horns, wields a sword and is purple. His name comes from the Japanese word tekka'''men, which means iron mask. He was created by an evil hacker with the purpose the "Net Keeper"(Giromon). Digimon World Tekkamon first appeared as a mini-boss before SkullGreymon in the basement of Grey Lord's Mansion. Later he appeared in Colosseum Tournaments and the Back Dimension. Digimon World 2 Tekkamon digivolves from Nanimon, and can digivolve further into Piedmon. '''Attacks * Electronic Blast Sword (斬電剣): Loads electrical power in his sword and then he gathers flames on it for a shocking-exploding single slash. * Slamming Skull (Skull Stand): A super hard head-butt. Tinmon Tinmon is an Ultimate Level Machine Digimon. Its Japanese name is Blikmon, which comes from blik, the German word for tin. Digimon World You can find Tinmon in Toy Town, however, they don't talk unless WaruMonzaemon is your partner. One of them opens the gate to WaruMonzaemon's palace. Digimon World 2 Tinmon Digivolves from Clockmon and Tankmon, and can digivolve further into Boltmon. Attacks * Anti Magic: Cures different status errors. Triceramon Triceramon is an Ultimate Level Dinosaur Digimon that resembles the triceratops and is thus its namesake. Triceramon has harder horns than any other Digimon. Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon started appearing in the Real World, a Triceramon was seen in the town that Ken lived in. Davis and Raidramon brought down the Control Spire so that Veemon and Wormmon could Digivolve to ExVeemon and Stingmon. When that was not enough, they DNA Digivolved to Paildramon and were also attacked by Mummymon. A beam of light from Azulongmon's power that allowed the other Digimon to Digivolve to Ultimate also enabled Paildramon to Digivolve to Imperialdramon and they sent Triceramon through the Digi-Port back to the Digital World. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Guardian of the V-Tag of Earth who fights for Daemon, Lord Triceramon was the first Ultimate Level Digimon that Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru fought. In the beginning it looked bad for Zero because of Triceramon's hard armor. However thanks to Taichi's commands Zero was able to defeat Triceramon. Zero even withstood a direct attack by Triceramon's Tri-Horn Attack. He has two underlings that guard his domain: a DarkTyrannomon and a Deltamon. Digimon X-Evolution Some Triceramon were seen fleeing from Omnimon, but they were killed by the Royal Knight. Two more were later seen with the rebellion that was under attack by the DexDoruGreymon. Digimon World 2 Triceramon digivolves from Tyrannomon and Flarerizamon. Triceramon is one of the few Ultimate level Digimon in Digimon World 2 who can not Digivolve further. Digimon World DS Triceramon digivolves from Tyrannomon, and can digivolve into Cannondramon. Triceramon also appears in Ancient Canyon. Attacks * Tri-Horn Attack: Fires energy beams from his three horns. * Mega Dash: Charges at opponents head-first. * Tail Slap: Slams opponents with his tail. * Knock Buster Variations / Subspecies * Triceramon X Triceramon X Triceramon X is an Ultimate Level Ceratopsian Digimon, a Triceramon modified by the X-Antibody. Digital Monster X-Evolution One Triceramon X was killed by Omnimon who was pursuing Dorumon and Tokomon (all that was left of Triceramon X was its horns that were broken off) at the time. A bunch of them were a part of Silphymon's rebel group. Attacks *'Golden Tri-Horn Attack' *'Knock Buster' Variations / Subspecies * Triceramon Vademon Vademon is an Alien Digimon. His name originates from the English word in'vade'r. Vademon is intelligent but has no room in his brain for conscience, thus he desires a glut of knowledge for himself alone and stupidity for all those he encounters. He shoots the opponent with his space power. Digimon Adventure When Izzy and Tentomon fell into his pocket dimension, Vademon convinced Izzy to give up his curiosity but Pabumon helped Izzy get it back. But at the same time, DemiDevimon wanted Vademon to sell him Izzy's crest. A fight ensued and resulted with Kabuterimon Digivolving to MegaKabuterimon and beating Vademon, collapsing his pocket dimension. Digimon Frontier A Vademon worked as a fortune teller at the Fortune Teller Village while other Vademon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Data Squad A Vademon was seen in a glass tube in the room where Tohma H. Norstein's sister was in. Digimon World Vademon's bottom half is in a UFO due to tentacle rendering difficulties. He joins the restaurant. Digimon World 2 Vademon digivolves from Guardromon, PlatinumSukamon and Raremon depending on its DP. Digimon Digital Card Battle Vademon belongs to the Rare card group. Attacks * Unidentified Flying Kiss (悪魔の投げキッス Demon's Blown Kiss): Blows a kiss at the enemy while flinging a swarm of Meteors and Planets at his enemies. * Alien Ray (Abduction Ray): Hits his enemy with a blast from his hand-held laser. Variations / Subspecies * Vademon X Vajramon Vajramon is one of the twelve Devas. He is the Ox Deva that serves the Sovereign Ebonwumon. Digimon Tamers Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Vajramon digivolves from Musyamon and can digivolve further into Zanbamon or Boltmon. Attacks * Deva Blade (宝剣 Treasure Sword): Holds his swords in an X formation and sends an energy beam towards the opponent. * Terra Blade (ローダ Roda): Strikes the ground with his swords and fires energy beams. Vermilimon Vermilimon is a Dinosaur Digimon that looks like Monochromon except it's red. His name originates from the English colour, [[vermilion|'vermili'on]], a type of red. His crimson horn has overwhelming destructive power. He digivolved from a Monochromon that lived near a volcano and withstand the heat. His skin is thougher than the skin of Monochromon. Digimon World Vermilimon is found in the Ancient Glacial Zone as a normal enemy Digimon. He is quite weak for an Ultimate level Digimon. Digimon World 2 Vermilimon digivolves from Flarerizamon and Monochromon. Vermilimon is one of the few Ultimate level Digimon in Digimon World 2 who can not digivolve further. Attacks * Volcanic Strike II (Volcano Strike S) * Vermin Blaze (Verm Blaze) * Hard Tackle Variations / Subspecies * Monochromon Vikaralamon Vikaralamon is one of the twelve Devas. He is the Pig Deva that serves the Sovereign Ebonwumon. Same as the Japanese version of Chinese Zodiac, Vikaralamon resembles a wild boar instead of a pig. He is the size of a small mountain and eats everything around him. He sleeps with his eyes open. Digimon Tamers Digimon Data Squad Two injured Vikaralamon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. Attacks * Fusion Ball (宝輪 Treasure Wheel): Fires a giant "Treasure Wheel" from his mouth. A blue wheel can bind, a green wheel can heal, a red wheel can destroy, a yellow wheel can transport. * Boar Bog (スーカラ Sukara): Regurgitates black sticky goo from his mouth. Volcamon Volcamon is an Android Digimon. His name comes from the word volca'''no. He was called '''Volcanomon in the Bandai products. He is based from D-1 Prix announcer, Volcano Oda. He has a large body with a small volcano on his back. Volcamon has earned his name because when his anger reaches its top and his tensional voltage exceeds its maximum, the volcano on his back erupts. Also, he is the formidable enemy of Etemon and is his good rival. Volcamon's large voice makes the atmosphere tremble and shakes the earth. Digimon Frontier Presumably one of the Digimon who lost their Fractal Code to Mercurymon, Volcamon was the guardian of Sakkakumon’s Earth Sphere, a desert terrain. J.P. encountered him there. Volcamon messed with J.P. by saying that he's all alone. During battle, Beetlemon broke his microphone and defeated him. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Volcamon is known as "Volcanomon" and digivolves from DarkLizardmon. Attacks * Magma Bass (Big Bang Voice): Puts the enemy into an absent-minded state when he takes out his mike and sings intense, super-heavy bass. * Big Bang Tackle: An intense blow that destroys mountains. Volcdramon Volcdramon is a Dragon Digimon with the X-Antibody that inhabits the magma layer of the volcanoes dotting the Digital World. His name originates from the English words volc'ano and '''dra'gon. It is said that volcanic eruptions are caused by the activity of Volcdramon, and not volcanic activity, so a researcher of Digital World volcanoes investigates the activity of Volcdramon rather than the volcanic activity. Despite his dreadful appearance, he has a gentle personality and is not the type to like conflict. However, he will attack with a scorching fire if offended, even slightly. Volcdramon can cause volcanic eruptions. '''Attacks * Circle of Fire (Circle of Death): Causes everyone within a 10 kilometer radius to faint from his sulphur of death. * Volcanic Fount: Sprays super high-temperature magma. WarGrowlmon WarGrowlmon is a Cyborg Digimon, the Ultimate form of Guilmon. His Japanese name MegaloGrowmon comes from the Greek "μεγαλο-/megalo-" meaning 'big', 'tall' or 'great'. The English name WarGrowlmon is a reference to WarGreymon. WarGrowlmon and his Champion form Growlmon are normally virus-attribute and red in colour, but some rare ones are data-attribute and orange in colour. Digimon Tamers Attacks * Atomic Blaster: Fires a strong energy beam from the two cannons on his chest. * Radiation Blade (Double Edge): Powers up the blades on his arms and fires them at the enemy. Twin Attacks * Trinity Force (Trinity Burst): A combined attack with Taomon and Rapidmon. This attack turns all three Digimon into crystal and then a giant phoenix beam. Variations / Subspecies * BlackWarGrowlmon / WarGrowlmon (Orange/Data) * WarGrowlmon X WaruMonzaemon WaruMonzaemon is a Puppet Digimon. He is the result of a virus turning Monzaemon into WaruMonzaemon. His name is a mix of "waru", which means "bad" or "evil" in Japanese and Chikamatsu Monzaemon, a famous play writer for puppet shows. It is said his best friend is MetalEtemon, and evidence points to the fact that MetalEtemon bears a stuffed puppet version of WaruMonzaemon on his waist. Like Monzaemon, his real nature is unknown, but his shining eyes and mysterious prescense give off a weird feeling to those who see them. He is sly and malicious as evil itself. He equips his left arm with the "Bear Claw" taken from a grizzly bear. WaruMonzaemon bears a resemblance to the Tediz in Conker's Bad Fur Day. Digimon Adventure Machinedramon had a WaruMonzaemon as his slave master to use the Numemon to power his city on Spiral Mountain. When a group of the DigiDestined appeared in his area, he was lured away by them while Kari freed the Numemon. He was then attacked by the Numemon and although he easily defeated them he was weakened by the combined attacks of Angemon, Angewomon and Birdramon who rescued the enslaved Numemon. When Machinedramon heard his news about the DigiDestined, he was angry at WaruMonzaemon for not telling him sooner. Before he went to hunt them down, he killed WaruMonzaemon. Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon started appearing in the Real World, a WaruMonzaemon popped up in a location in Japan. He was sent back to the Digital World by Imperialdramon. Digimon Tamers A WaruMonzaemon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. Another one was a silhouette on Henry's computer. Digimon Frontier The leader of the ShadowToyAgumon turned a Monzaemon into WaruMonzaemon, who kidnapped Tommy. After Agunimon and Lobomon defeated and purified the ShadowToyAgumon back into ToyAgumon Takuya and Kouji found Tommy playing a video game with the now purified Monzaemon, who revealed that because of the kindness Tommy showed him for wanting to played with him, the evil virus was vanquished. Digimon Fusion GigaWarumonzemon was a WaruMonzemon with the exception that he he wore a chef apron, an eggbeater in his arm and a chef's hat. He worked as the head chef for Matadormon, leader of the Sweet Zone troops of the Bagra Army. The Fusion fighters were only allowed to see Matadormon if they created a better dish than the head chef. He was then order to fuse with the Monzaemon soldiers of the Bagra army to become a Bigger Digimon World WaruMonzaemon appears in the top floor of the toy house in Toy Land. His skills are 'Buster Dive', 'Thunder Justice' and 'Megaton Punch'. After being beaten he joins the arena. Digimon World 2 WaruMonzaemon digivolves from Hyogamon and digivolves to MetalEtemon Digimon Digital Card Battle WaruMonzaemon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1590, circle attack 700, triangle attack 440 and jamming cross attack 200. Digimon World DS WaruMonzaemon is an NPC in one of the quests. He has a crush on Angewomon at first, but after getting rejected, he goes after Rosemon. Attacks * Heartbreak Attack: With the broken hearts he sends out, he steals his opponent's will to fight back by making them cry uncontrollably. * Bear Claw: Stabs enemies with the claw on his left arm. * Nasty Step: Performs a strange dance and shoots an eerie light from stomach. * Custom Claw WaruSeadramon WaruSeadramon is the virus counterpart of MegaSeadramon. His name comes from the Japanese "waru" meaning evil and the words sea and dragon. WaruSeadramon is the evil digivolved form of Seadramon. He resembles a sea serpent with a black helmet covering the upper-half of his head with a jagged, golden blade jutting from the top. He's a cruiser dragon who makes fun of his enemies with his water spout of evil darkness. Digimon World WaruSeadramon is Ogremon's master and is a boss at Secret Beach Cave. After being beaten he never shows up again. Digimon World 2 WaruSeadramon digivolves from Gesomon, and can digivolve further into Pukumon. Digimon Digital Card Battle WaruSeadramon belongs to the Water card group and has HP 1760, circle attack 650, triangle attack 360 and jamming cross attack 200. Digimon World Dawn WaruSeadramon is a boss digimon found in Loop Swamp at level 41. He must be defeated as part of the third Union quest given by Chief Glare. Attacks * Poison Wave [Dark Strom (Dark Stream)] * Dark Ice Strike (Evil Icicle) * Dark Blast Variations / Subspecies * MegaSeadramon WereGarurumon WereGarurumon resembles a Garurumon, only upright and with an anthropomorphic build. His names originate from the English were'''wolf and the Japanese word '''garuru which is the sound of a growl. WereGarurumon wears a belt across his upper body along with a shoulder pad, in addition to blue jeans. A sort of glove covers one arm, and on each hand he has bladed knuckles. A skull is stitched on one of the legs of his jeans. He also wears earrings and bandages on various parts of his body. Though he's now bipedal, and a bit slower than Garurumon, he has greater attack and defensive power. He has good kicking skills which is drawn out from the power of his intense legs, and has high jumping ability. Its intelligence is higher, allowing him to learn strategies. He is also faithful and obedient, making him an excellent partner. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon World Although WereGarurumon was not in the game, there is a digivolution item (which can be obtained do to Gameshark, Action Replay, ect.) to digivolve into him, which when used causes the game to freeze when in battle. Digimon World 2 WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon or SkullMammothmon. Digimon Digital Card Battle WereGarurumon is the second-to-last opponent in Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. He belongs to the Water card group. Digimon World DS WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon, and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon or Darkdramon. Known as WereGarurumon Blue. Attacks * Wolf Claw (Kaiser Nail): Slashes with his powerful claws and knuckle weapons. * Garuru Kick: Throws a powerful kick at his opponent. * Baldy Blow: Punches his enemy fiercely. * Circle Moon Kick (円月蹴り): A spinning variant on Garuru Kick. Variations / Subspecies * ShadowWereGarurumon * WereGarurumon X Whamon :See: 'Whamon'' Wingdramon Wingdramon is the alternate digivolved form of Coredramon, and only evolves from the blue specimen. Apart from the fact that it will become Slayerdramon, then pass on to the 11th Royal Knight Examon, nothing is known about it of now. Wisemon Wisemon is a Wizard Digimon who comes from Witchelny. His name comes from the English word wise'''man. '''Attacks * Eternal Nirvana: Gives an enemy a change of mind leaving them not wanting to fight. In which case they are vulnerable to attack temporarily. * Pandora Dialogue: Speaks of tragedies happening that soon become true. (Can't be used to cause deaths. Can form natural disasters.) * Eight Balls of Lust: Metallic spheres form and can be psychically controlled and sent in many directions. Yatagaramon Yatagaramon is named after the yatagarasu of Japanese mythology. Just like his lower form, Falcomon, he has two different designs; the original, that was featured in the Digimon Accel, and the new one to serve as a part of Falcomon's line in Digimon Data Squad. The jet-black body of Yatagaramon(Data Squad) gives him a wicked sight to behold, but many are informed that this Digimon is chosen as the guardian to a city called "El Dorado" somewhere within the Easten parts of the Digital World, and will lead anyone to it. The Eastern parts of the Digital World are still mysterious; what is known about "El Dorado" is that is protected with several sacred barriers. Some say that this is to protect evildoers from attacking, and that you can only get to "El Dorado" via Yatagaramon's permission if you pass his "Triple Tests, or so the rumour goes; those who fail the tests are sent to the Dark Area. He has the "Dokkosho" Dokkosho (独鈷杵) is a type of vajra which has a pike-shaped stem. Its literal translation "single cobalt pestle" is meaningless. on both wings. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Next Shou's Peckmon Digivolves to Yatagaramon and destroys MegaKabuterimon. Digimon World DS Yatagaramon digivolves from Peckmon, and can digivolve to Varodurumon. Its name was changed to Yatakaramon. Attacks * Mikafutsu no Kami (甕布都神 MikaFutsu no Kami comes from the Japanese mythology. Kami means god, and Futsu is used in the names of apotheosized swords. Thus it is actually the name of a sword-god.): Channels the energy produced in the Dokkosho on his wings to his third leg and fires. The Digimon who experience this technique are completely broken down into pixels. * Haguro (羽黒 Feather Black): He can convert his surroundings to the dark of night for 3 kilometers with the black light that is emitted from his jet black wings. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Guren Dama' (紅蓮玉 Crimson Ball): Fires fireballs from his "Dokkosho". *'Guren Tsume' (紅蓮爪 Crimson Claw): A flaming claw attack. *'Dokkosho' (独鈷杵 ): Fires golden beams from his "Dokkosho". *'Urin' (烏輪 Black Wheel): A super-heat attack by a small sun-like object. Variations / Subspecies * Yatagaramon (Data Squad/Subspecies) Zudomon Zudomon is a Sea Animal Digimon. His name originates from the Japanese word zudo'''n, the sound of a thud. Zudomon resembles a giant gray and orange walrus wearing a turtle shell with large spikes coming out of it, he generally carries a large metal hammer and he has a horn that absorbs electricity. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Some smaller than usual Zudomon were seen at the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Data Squad When the DATS members and Akihiro Kurata's group appeared in the Digital World near Mercurimon's castle, Gotsumon unleashed a Zudomon on them. He prevented Masaru Daimon and Agumon from attacking him. It took MachGaogamon and Lilamon to defeat him. Digimon World 2 Zudomon digivolves from Ikkakumon and Tortomon, and can digivolve to Plesiomon or MarineAngemon. Digimon World Card Battle Zudomon belongs to the Water card group. Digimon World DS Zudomon digivolves from Ikkakumon, and can digivolve to Vikemon or Neptunmon. Zudomon also appears at the Hard Mountains. '''Attacks * Vulcan's Hammer (Hammer Spark): Slams his hammer on to the ground, shooting a destructive wave of energy, mostly shaped as an arrow towards his opponent. * Horn and Tusks (Horn & Tusk): Attacks with horn and tusks. * Hammer Boomerang: Swings his hammer like a boomerang at his opponent. * Glacier Spear * Ice Lord Bump: Sends a wave of ice to attack the foe. * Hammer Head: Shoots energy shaped like his hammer upwards, attacking enemies. * Thor's Fury (Thor Fury): Spins around, hitting opponents with his hammer. * Anvil Smash: Charges his hammer, then smashes it down on opponents, blasting them back. * Vulcan Vengeance (Vulcan Revenge): Smashes his hammer really hard on the ground, causing energy to radiate from the hammer, damaging foes and blasting them back. References Category:Digimon by level